Military training is cost prohibitive and sometimes dangerous. It takes an enormous amount of resources in personnel and equipment, as well as access to representative sites in order to most accurately reproduce real-world battlefield scenarios. To improve safety and reduce costs, various levels of simulation are employed; however, simulated training solutions substitute a virtual environment for real-world environments. This limitation introduces a reduction in training effectiveness, as operating in a virtual environment is considerably different as compared to navigating a physically tangible environment.
Current simulation solutions allow one or more live trainees to train using simulated equipment within a virtual environment, but trainee interaction with these virtual environments is restricted and not physically correlated to a real environment. Furthermore, virtual environment databases take time and resources to build and can realistically only contain a limited amount of detail, authenticity, and locations. Oftentimes, a suitable real environment is available if not trying to accommodate a large number of other resources. Consequently, there is a need for training solutions that simulate costly personnel and equipment in a real-world environment.